


Three Wishes

by kaybells



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: 3D Printing, Boys In Love, But Also Everything, Dude Can Talk!, Getting Together, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Not Beta'd Because I Wrote This On a Sugar High, The Author Regrets Nothing, United States of Auradon (Disney), djinn!Jay, genie!Jay, jaylos, not cannon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11825847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybells/pseuds/kaybells
Summary: Everyone knows the rules-- you find a genie's lamp and you get three wishes.One guess as to what Carlos wishes for.





	Three Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, hi. This isn't my main fandom (by a LONG shot) but I do really love Cameron Boyce and Boo Boo, and I've seen the movies so I decided to let my imagination run without a leash (which might have been a mistake because I was sugar HIGH like Frosted Flakes are amazing and have my unwavering love and devotion).

            Carlos always thought that if he was crazy, something would tip him off. The room spinning, or maybe the manic urge to make a coat out of his dog Dude. In his mind insanity had always equaled bear traps and animal fur, cloying perfume and the jagged press of acrylic nails into his skin. He knew that the de Vil affliction was more than likely genetic, but he’d _never_ expected the crazy to make an appearance before he’d invented a cure for it. He also never expected that Jay would ultimately be the reason for his psychotic break.  

“Huh.” Jay said, holding a glowing palm in front of his hand.

“Oh, so you’re seeing it too?” Carlos said weakly. Well, at least he wasn’t crazy. Or maybe whatever hallucination he was experiencing had expanded to include Jay.

“Yeah.” Jay swallowed. Other bits of him were glowing too, flaring red patches on his skin like he was having a light-up allergic reaction. The patches were spreading, and as Jay wiggled his fingers the tips of them unspooled into sand.

            Carlos swears he didn’t scream.

***

“Mal, it has to be magic. People just don’t _turn_ into _sand._ ” Carlos hissed, grabbing the purple-haired girl by the arm and dragging her into a secluded alcove.

            He’d left Jay in bed –in his _own_ bed, thank you- wrapped head to toe in bandages to keep whatever was happening to him from spreading. It spoke volumes that after Carlos’ initial freak out, he was able to categorically assess the situation and come up with a plan. He hadn’t even had to write it down, because it had only consisted of one thing.

  1. Ask Mal.



But now the girl in question was insisting that nothing in her mother’s spell-book had ever mentioned a curse that would turn someone into the sandman, or give rug burn for skin.

“I’m serious, Carlos. I have no idea.”

“Can you check your book?” He asked.

“It’s in the museum, remember? And we can’t just break in again, they upped the security after last time.” Mal said. Carlos resisted the urge to brain himself on the cobblestones that paved the hallway. Mal’s expression was worried yet determined, her face pushed into an adorable pout as she thought it over.  

“I guess… I’ll have to see him? Maybe you’re just not describing it right or something.”

“He’s literally glowing, like he has a radioactive rash. And his fingers,” Carlos waved a hand in front of Mal’s face, ignoring her exasperated eye roll, “are turning into _dust._ ”

“I’ll get Evie. Meet in your room in 10 minutes.” She said spinning on her heel and marching purposefully in the opposite direction.

“Hurry!” Carlos couldn’t help but call after her. They were lucky it was the middle of the summer; all of the students had gone home to their respective castles, leaving the Isle kids at Auradon Prep under the lax supervision of the palace guard. Well, the palace guard and Fairy Godmother, but she still found it distasteful to interact with them more than strictly necessary. Carlos walked back to his room, still wondering what the _hell_ he was going to do about Jay. It was times like these that he wished he was old enough to drink.

***

“Ahhrf.” Jay said through the gauze covering his face.

He was gesturing at the remote sitting smugly two inches away from his wrapped hands and glaring intently at the TV, which was playing a rerun of the news coverage of the fashion during the ball.

“He said he wants Animal Planet.” Dude said.

“I’m pretty sure he didn’t say that.” Carlos said, scooping Dude off of the foot of Jay’s bed and dumping him unceremoniously onto the floor. Ever since gaining the ability to talk, Dude had grown accustomed to making his wants known loud and clear.

“Trust me, you don’t have dog hearing.” Dude lifted a leg to scratch agitatedly at his side. “He also said you should give me a belly rub.”  

“How did you get all of that from ‘ahhrf’?” Carlos asked, picking up the remote and flipping through the stations.

“I’m a dog of many tricks.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, stopping on a station that was playing an old Tourney game at an insistent sound from Jay.  

“Mmm.” Jay hummed. Carlos fought down a blush at the warm feeling that sound gave him.

Mal and Evie had been there a few hours before –which explained the station the TV had been on—leaving Carlos with Jay as they went to raid the library for information. Jay didn’t _seem_ to be in any mortal danger, and they decided that asking Fairy Godmother would just give her more ammunition against them.

“Incoming.” Dude said. It was Carlos’ only warning as Mal barged back into their room, a flush rising in Mal’s cheeks. Evie trailed behind Mal at a much calmer pace, her blue hair flowing regally behind her. The door shut soundlessly behind her, like it was afraid to offend her royal sensibilities.

“Jay’s a genie!” Mal said.

“He’s a what?” Carlos said.

“Affr?” Jay said. Somehow the sound managed to come out high pitched and panicked. Carlos moved next to him and rested a calming hand on his shoulder.

“A genie. The way Mal and I figure it, Jafar’s curse must have passed on to him somehow, and--” Evie started.

“He doesn’t have an anchor!” Mal interrupted, ignoring the annoyed look Evie shot her. The blue haired girl huffed and adjusted her skirt before claiming the chair at Carlo’s desk. Mal, in contrast, bounced onto Carlos’ bed.

“Genie’s always have a lamp, right? But because Jafar is on the Isle, and because a genie is basically magic, he doesn’t have to stay locked inside of it. But Jay, because he’s only a half genie, I guess his powers didn’t manifest until now or something, or like something big happened to trigger them, maybe it was the fight with Uma? Or maybe because we went back to the Isle and it’s kind of traumatic for him to go in and out of a magically saturated environment…”

“What Mal is trying to say is that Jay is a genie, and we need to get him a lamp or he’s going to go poof.” Evie said, punctuating her words with a clap.

            “Afrhr! Arh ma pfgah!” Jay said, struggling to sit up. Carlos pushed him back down, rubbing soothing circles into his bandage covered shoulder.

            “Yeah.” Mal said, at least having the good grace to look sheepish. “I got carried away, but yeah. He needs a lamp.”

            “Okay but where are we supposed to get one?” Carlos said.

             “We can’t just tell people; they’ll start rubbing him for wishes or something.” Mal shrugged. “The only thing I can think of is that we build him one?”

            They were all silent at that. Carlos had witnessed firsthand what the introduction of magic did to the students at Auradon Prep—they didn’t like to admit it, but they were only human and the promise of power could corrupt even the best of people. Someone like Chad wouldn’t hesitate to use something like this against Jay, and Fairy Godmother would probably demand that Jay be sent back to the Isle.

            “How much time do we have?” Carlos asked.

            Jay was still quiet next to him, and Carlos kept on rubbing his shoulder, aware that it was probably comforting him more than it was helping Jay.

            “A week, maybe? He’s only a half genie, so he won’t need to use it that much… But he _does_ need it to recharge, and maintain a corporeal form.” Mal said.

            Carlos glanced at the table where his 3D printer sat patiently. Theoretically, if there weren’t any material restrictions, Carlos could make Jay a lamp that way. But how big did it need to be? Did it need to have rooms? What if he messed up, and they ran out of time? 

             “That could work.” Evie said. She stood up, walking to sit on the other side of Jay.  Dude jumped into her lap and made himself comfortable. “I’m doing the interior design.” No one objected.

 She raised an eyebrow noticing Carlos’ hand on Jay’s shoulder. Carlos felt his face heat up and snatched his hand away. He’d never told Evie how he felt about Jay, but he was pretty sure she knew anyway. Even without her magic mirror Evie was amazingly intuitive. 

            “So I guess we’re doing this? I’ll design it, Evie will decorate it and Mal will keep looking for alternatives so Jay doesn’t have to spend the rest of his life trapped as an indentured servant.” Carlos said.

            “Affr.” Jay said. Somehow it sounded resigned.

***

            Three days later saw the Isle kids slowly unwrapping the bandages wound around Jay. Every section that they uncovered showed skin that looked almost like a sunburn, red patches on Jay’s otherwise dusky skin that lit up like a heat lamp was buried underneath his epidermis. Jay’s outline was blurry and out of focus, like someone had taken an eraser to a sketch but hadn’t done a good job of erasing it.

            In short, it was terrifying, and Carlos had to bite back a gasp as the last of the bandages fell away from Jay’s body.

            “This is much better.” Jay said, stretching. His form flickered as he stretched, and Carlos’ mouth went dry as he noticed a strip of brown skin peeking out from under Jay’s shirt. What kind of friend was he, checking out his friend during a mortal crisis? Carlos’ hands shook as he picked the lamp up off Jay’s nightstand, holding it out for the other boy’s inspection.

            “Well, here goes nothing.” Jay said, his body disappearing completely as a cloud of sand funneled its way in through the lamps opening. Carlos shared a worried glance with Evie and Mal. What if it wasn’t good enough? What if _Carlos_ hadn’t been good enough?

            “Man this is awesome!” Jay said. His voice was muffled, but unlike when he was wrapped in bandages Carlos could understand every word. The lamp shook as Jay shot out of the entrance, the cloud of dust swirling in the air until it was unmistakably _Jay._ Healthy, hearty and whole. Carlos released the breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, placing the lamp gently back down. Jay sauntered over to their full body mirror, inspecting himself critically.

“Looks like all of me’s here.” Jay grinned, raking a hand through his long hair and twisting it around his fingers. “Thanks guys.” He turned back to other three kids, opening his arms wide as they all rushed in for a group hug. 

Carlos tried not to look too eager, but he’s pretty sure that the relief showed on his face because Jay’s smile softened once their eyes met. Carlos ducked his head and buried his face into Jay’s shirt, relishing moments like these where it wasn’t suspicious to want a hug from his best friend.

***

            Summer break passed quickly after that, and when school started up again everything settled into a familiar routine. Jay would go to Tourney, Mal continued being Queen in everything but name, and Evie designed half of the school’s wardrobe. Carlos sometimes played Tourney too, when they needed a backup player, but mostly he hung out on the sidelines with Dude who still considered his responsibility as the unofficial mascot to cheer on the team. And now that he had a voice, he took to the job with a renewed vigor.

            “You call that a spin move, Charming? Bippity, boppity, BOO!” Due barked, turning in a circle before plopping down on the grass, resting his head on his front paws so he could still watch practice.

            Carlos laughed softly, using the hand not holding his book to scratch behind Dude’s ears. Part of him didn’t know why he kept torturing himself by watching Tourney practices, but it was an addiction he just couldn’t quit. His excuse was that he liked keeping Dude company, but in reality he only had eyes for Jay. The other boy was an athlete born and bred, years of stealing on the Isle hardening his body into hard lines of muscle that were able to gracefully duck and dodge rapid fire cannonballs. Carlos has read the same sentence twice, his eyes drawn magnetically to where Jay was running down the field.

            “Hey, Carlos?” A voice said.

            Carlos jolted out of his Jay-watching, staring up at the girl in front of him. She was shifting from foot to foot, her hands weighed down by a cake covered in saran wrap.  Carlos though he recognized her from his Chemistry class. She usually sat in the back, and he didn’t know who her parents were but he was automatically suspicious. Duke glanced up, sniffing a bit before going back to watching the scrimmage.  

            “Yeah?” He said.

             “You’re friends with Jay, right?”

            Carlos sighed. This always happened; girls who couldn’t get Jay’s attention sucking up to Carlos so that maybe he’d put in a good word for them.

            “Yeah.”

            “Can you maybe give him this, from Mori? Please?”

            Carlos held out his hands for the cake, hoping his smile came off as pleasant. Mori nodded at him and scurried away, not even staying to talk to Carlos. Carlos narrowed his eyes, peeling off the saran wrap and placing the plate in front of Dude. The dog’s ears perked up as he caught a whiff of the cake, his tail thumping against Carlos’ leg as he set the plate down in front of his nose.

            “Dinnertime.” Carlos smirked.

***

Jay had a habit of going into his lamp whenever they were in their room, because staying in there for an uninterrupted period of time –even if he wasn’t asleep- seemed to refresh him for most of the next day. Evie had apparently outdone herself, decorating the inside with not only pillows and paint but also a state of the art game system. Carlos tried not to miss Jay too much, especially since they technically still shared a room.

“Dude!” He said. “Get off Jay’s bed!” The dog shot Carlos what he thought could be translated into a glare, bunching his back legs before springing gracefully onto Carlos’ bed. The lamp wobbled in its place on Jay’s pillow, before tilting and tumbling off the side of the bed.

“ _Shit_!” Carlos leapt into action, throwing himself at the floor with his arms outstretched to catch it before it hit the floor. Who knows what would happen if Jay was still inside the lamp while it was damaged? The lamp landed in his hands with a thud, and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief.

He stood up on shaky legs, turning the lamp over in his hands. It looked largely undamaged, except—Dude’s dirty paw print, stamped into the side of the plastic. Carlos grimaces, pulling his shirt over his hand and rubbing it out.

“Seriously? I’ve told you a million times to leave Jay’s things _alone_.”

The dog whimpered, tucking his tail in between his legs and making his eyes large and innocent. The mutt always tried to be extra cute when he thought that he was in trouble.

“That doesn’t work on me. We’re gonna have to have a serious talk about respect for other people’s property…” Carlos grumbled, licking his thumb and rubbing the rest of the print away.

The lamp shuddered once, violently, before shooting out of his grasp to float in midair. All of the room’s windows slammed open to let in a gust of wind that made Carlos’ hair stand on end, and a sound like thunder slamming through the sky sounded from somewhere to his right. A mini tornado funneled out from the lamp’s spout, and suddenly Jay was in front of him. He was shirtless, his skin gleaming ethereally as the wind whipped his long black hair around his face. He didn’t have legs anymore, instead using a cloud of smoke to travel. Carlos hadn’t yet seen Jay’s full genie form, but it was unequivocally the hottest thing he’d ever laid his eyes on.    

 “Three wishes.” Jay said.

“What?” Carlos said dumbly, his eyes still trying to adjust to having Jay’s abs right in from of him. The other boy crossed his arms over his chest.

“You rubbed the lamp. Three wishes.”  Jay said.

“It was an accident!”

Jay shrugged. “You have to, man. I don’t make the rules.”

Carlos felt light headed. He hadn’t meant to rub the lamp—in truth, it had never occurred to him. He’d always had dreams though, of things he wanted most in the world, even if it was never in this exact context. The top answer was right in front of him; Carlos wanted Jay. But was it ethical to make Jay fall in love with him through his own magic? Did Jay’s magic even work on Jay himself? His mind turned to Mori, the cute girl who’d given Jay a cake and flushed guiltily. She’d been cute, and Carlos had sabotaged Jay’s chance at happiness.

“Any day now Carlos, I paused a game of 2K.”

Carlos nodded absently, hoping his inner turmoil didn’t show on his face. It was long past time for him to get over this ridiculous crush, but… He still _wanted._

“I wish that I didn’t love you anymore. And then that you forget that I ever did.” Carlos said, closing his eyes. Sadness threatened to swallow him whole, but this was the only way.

Jay was quiet.

            Carlos squinted an eye open, shutting it quickly once he saw Jay’s shell shocked expression. _Shitshitshitshit-_

            “No.” Jay said.

            “What? Can you even do that?” Carlos spluttered, his eyes flying completely open in confusion. Jay’s expression was blank as he floated towards Carlos slowly.  

            “I don’t care. Choose another wish.” The air gusting through the room had stilled, Jay’s hair settling around his shoulders like some sort of dark shroud. Jay was beautiful and terrifying, and Carlos tried to back away but his back hit the edge of his bed. Jay was still floating closer, so Carlos covered his face with his hands. His skin was flushed, and his heart was trying its best to beat its way out of his chest.   

            “I wish I was anywhere but here.” He muttered into sweaty palms. His heart stopped when he felt Jay’s hands close over his, pulling his hands away from his face. He kept his eyes on the ground until he felt a finger under his chin, tilting his face up until he looked Jay in the eyes.

            “No.” Jay said again.   

            And then they were kissing.

***

            Later, when Carlos’ lips were pink and kiss swollen, the two of them sat curled together on Jay’s bed. Tangled up in each other so thoroughly that they couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended, Jay granted Carlos’ wishes.

            “I wish to never, ever go insane.” Carlos whispered. Jay snapped his fingers, and said “As you wish.” His arms tightened around Carlos’ waist, pulling the smaller boy impossibly closer.

            “I wish for us to stay friends forever, no matter what happens.” Carlos said.

            “As you wish.” Jay said.

            “I wish for a belly rub.” Dude grumbled from his place on the floor. Carlos laughed.

            “As you wish, but later.” Jay told him. Dude yipped happily.

            “You have one more.” Jay said gently, burying his nose in Carlos’ black and white curls.  

            “I have everything I want.” Carlos said. His hand was fisted in Jay’s shirt, and part of him was still incapable of believing that he was allowed to this now.  

            Jay shrugged. Suddenly he pushed up on his elbows, looking down at Carlos.

            “’Los, my friend Mori owed me a cake for helping her in Home Economics class, and I told her to give it to you. Have you seen it?”

            Dude burped loudly, and Carlos shut Jay up with a kiss. 

             

 

 

 


End file.
